


Truth 真心话

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Modern Setting, Other, V and Nero broke up before, and then they met on a party by accident, playing truth or dare
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	Truth 真心话

“Truth or Dare？”

旋转的酒瓶像一朵旋转的烟火，带着灯光一起沉入漩涡。

冥冥之中，那瓶口指向了自己。银发青年抬起眼睛。

“Truth.”

对面墨绿色的眼睛不动声色地盯着酒杯，回忆的火焰在他的眼里静谧燃烧。

———————

“等会儿来个新朋友。”金发女人扶着他的肩膀挤进了座位，婀娜地坐下。

“什么朋友？”

“我的一个朋友。”Trish抬了抬眼睛，给自己倒上了酒，一副到时候你就知道的样子。

这是个不得不找点朋友打发的夜晚，大雪让回家的机票作废，而平安夜即将到来。孤家寡人的青年男女只能东拼西凑起来，成为临时的亲人。Nero是被Credo拉来的，他本来已经做好了通宵打游戏过圣诞的准备。

Nero只得无奈地笑了笑，环顾了一圈围坐着的、并不特别相熟的男女。

Nero刚来这座城市不到一年，认识的人除了同事就是便利店的店员了。可所有人都觉得他该是舞池里不会空手而归的那类型。年轻、高大、帅气，还有模特一样的身材和一头银发，身后不知道该背着多少风流债。可他自己，他觉得自己已经过了到处认识新朋友的年纪。

“要那么熟干什么，喝完了不就熟悉了。”Patty刚刚到了能喝酒的年纪，已经抱着杯子爱不释手了。

Lady带着披萨和一堆外卖食品来了，放满了桌子上的剩余空间，食物缤纷的色调总算挽回了些圣诞气氛，手指也也开始变得油滋滋的了。

如果自己回家的话，大概吃到的也是这些外卖的鸡翅披萨吧。Nero吮了下手指，拿了第二块披萨。

家里两个老头子，最多能选几个新口味的披萨。

”Trish，你是不是还有个朋友要来？”Lady问起了一句。

“没错，他快到了。”Trish检查了一下手机信息。

“那么，我们就先不等他了，先玩起来吧。”Patty激动地把桌子上的食物简单清理了一下。

“真心话大冒险，怎么样？”她眨了眨漂亮的大眼睛，脸上已经泛起了微醺的红晕。

“听你的。”Trish向她笑了笑，这里她年纪最小，自然听她的。

“那好！”Patty站起身来，转手把桌子中央的披萨盒子给扔了，刚喝空的酒瓶哐当一下放在台子中央。

“说好了，都别玩不起！”她心满意足地坐回了位子，环视了一圈大家。

“Nero的好多事情我都还不知道呢。”NIco冷不防地把话题引向了Nero，乖乖吃着披萨的Nero觉得自己被针对了。

“这关我什么事情？”

“只觉得你该有挺多值得说的。”Nico微妙地一笑。

快十点了。

大家已经知道，Patty暗恋过她的保镖，Nero已经向着窗外喊过“我好寂寞”了，整个游戏进入了中场休息。

“你的朋友呢？”

Nico问起了一句。

“他到了。我去接他。”Trish慢悠悠地划掉了一条消息，一点不像刚刚告诉过大家她青春期小故事的样子。

“那请他多自罚几杯了。”Patty伸了个懒腰。

“我下去接他。你们继续。”Trish站起了身来。

  
真心话，还是大冒险。所谓秘密，好像都是为了说出来才存在的。听者有着不忌惮的好奇心，说者也有着病态的分享欲。

“Truth or Dare?”

酒瓶转向了Nero的方向。

在Nero想回答的时候，“咔哒”一下，门开了。大家回过了头去。

Trish身后跟着个黑色的影子。他穿着黑色大衣，身上还沾着雪花，贝雷帽上也有雪花，他深深地低着头，抱着双臂，仿佛冻坏了。

“这是我的朋友，V。”Trish笑了笑，脱掉了外套。

那人不紧不慢地摘下了帽子，脱下了大衣，里面只穿了黑色的毛衣。

“欢迎！”大家附和着。

Nero并没有看到他是怎么和大家打招呼的。他只是觉得脑袋有些晕，恍恍惚惚的，对面就坐上了人。

他有些吃力地捏紧了杯子，抬起了头。

“Truth or Dare？Nero你还没有回答。”Patty推了推他的胳膊。

“我先自罚一杯。”

在Nero来得及说话前，对面的人已经二话不说倒上了满满一杯。

他轻笑了一下，站起身来，拿酒杯的手露出了洁白的手腕，仰头喝净，大家给了他小小的欢呼和鼓励。

“用不着这么客气的。”Trish拍了拍他的肩膀。

“让大家久等了。”他的嗓音也许因为酒精而有些沙哑。

“Nero，和人家学学，干脆一点，真心话还是大冒险！”Patty整个人趴了过来威胁Nero。

“真心话。”

“你确定？”

“嗯。”

Patty露出了一个有些过分的笑容，Nero知道这一定没什么好事了。不过……

自始至终，他都没敢看他。

  
“你喜欢过同性吗？”

话音落下，酒桌上一片寂静，Patty眨着眼睛，看着Nero。也许他们觉得答案显而易见。

Nero说过，之前的女朋友是Kyrie。

“有。”

“WHAT？！”Patty眼见着嘴巴大大张开成一个O型，想着你这浓眉大眼的也会搞同性恋。

“真的。”Nero低头尴尬地笑了笑，“别不相信我啊？”

“是暗恋还是？”

“你不就问一个问题吗？”

“行吧。”

Nero站起了身来，轮到了他转瓶子。手腕轻轻一使劲，瓶子便转了起来，人们的心也悬了起来。

酒瓶的速度慢慢缓了下来，几乎要停下的瞬间，Nero发现这指的便是他对面的方向。仓皇中他和他对视了一眼，可很快，最后一点惯性让瓶子再往旁边走了一点。

是Trish。

而那双墨绿色的眼睛，已经不可挽回地映入了他的心里。

“Truth or Dare？”

“Dare。”Trish潇洒地等着她的冒险，身旁的黑发青年默默地盯着酒杯里冒起的气泡。

那是很久很久以前的事情了。

那是四年前的事情。

他们也是这样莫名地坐在了一桌上喝酒玩闹。他觉得那双绿色的眼睛美妙得再也不能忘记。后来这双眼睛，又给他带来了多少痛苦…他本以为自己不会再见到这双眼睛了，可今时今日此时此刻，那个梦魇优雅地坐在他的对面，映照着他最难以面对的过去。

  
“Truth or Dare?”

Nero对着不幸又转到自己的酒瓶苦笑了一下，扶着额头，“好吧，看来我今晚是够倒霉的了。”

“你可以选择大冒险。”

“不，真心话。”

“真心话。”他轻轻地嘘了口气，抬起了头摆了摆手，“真心话好了。”

“那么，Nero，告诉我们，你的初恋。”

wow

酒桌上发出了一些唏嘘声，好戏即将开场了。Nero拿起酒杯默默地喝了一口，微苦的味道让舌尖麻了一下，火辣辣的感觉舔过喉咙顺着食管滑下去的感觉让他觉得心头有些热。借着酒精，他正视了一眼对面的人。他带着和善的笑意假装着陌生人。

既然你毫不在意的话，那我又有什么好害怕的呢？凭空而生的叛逆和勇气让Nero觉得脚底发飘。

“我们是在聚会上认识的，我刚上大学，freshmen party。”他开始了自己的回溯。

“酒后乱性？”

“不，不是的。”Nero笑了笑，“没那么夸张。”

“结束了以后他送我回家，我们很自然就认识了彼此，然后见了第二次，然后就在一起了。”

“你有没有用心啊，我不满意你的答案。”Patty皱褶眉头抱怨，手指不耐烦地敲着桌子，“细节，懂吗？细节！”

“不就这样吗？你还想我说出朵花来啊？”Nero咬了口披萨，口齿不清地反驳。

“那…最浪漫的事情是什么？”小姑娘转了转眼睛，问道。

“最浪漫的事情...”

人向上翻眼睛是在回忆的表现。

“看起来有点意思哦。”NIco在旁边起了个哄。

“大概是...”

“好像没什么浪漫的。”问题的答案急转直下。

“屁！”

“做过吗？”冷不防，Lady那边来了个措手不及的问题，Nero看着这异瞳的女孩，心想不愧是巫女的后代——完全不按套路啊。对面人正在假作平静地吃着水果。

“哼——”Nero冷笑了一下，完全出自自然的反应。

那答案是……他可以撒谎的也可以不撒谎，可此刻他发现他已经停不下来了，倾诉的欲望更像是一种报复。

“当然。”

酒桌上又是一片起哄声。

“在一起多久后？”

“一个礼拜，他主动的。”

“那，为什么分手？”

“你们不觉得问得太多了吗？”Trish开口了，“给别人多点说话的机会吧。”

“Nero很乐意告诉分享的样子啊。”NIco恶作剧般地给自己倒上了酒，“回答完我的问题，我干了。”

香槟色的酒液在被子里晃了晃，棕发姑娘脸上的神情微妙。

为什么分手呢？Nero又看了一眼对面的人，想必他再如何掩饰，内心也正在煎熬吧。

这个答案，难道不应该由他来说更好吗？

让他说说吧，Nero也想知道这个答案，Nero也想知道这副行吟诗人的做派到底是无情还是潇洒，他也想知道，V是否有过一丝后悔。Nero想告诉他，自己度过了多么困难的时光，从他的阴影下走出，还想斩钉截铁地告诉他，我不再在乎了。

我不再在乎了。

那他在乎过吗？还是说...

  
“他要去远方工作了，我们都不接受远距离关系，和平分手。”Nero慢慢地说，盯着酒杯里浮起的小小气泡，耳朵里听见了一声响亮的耳光声。

”难得你这么坦诚啊，让我都觉得不可思议。“Nico看着青年的蓝眼睛笑了笑，抬起了酒杯。

“这不是我们一贯对待朋友的态度，V,请别见怪。”Trish拍了拍旁人的肩膀。

黑发青年微微扬起嘴角，“那就希望大家到时候饶过我了。”

  
饶过你？

Nero抬起了头来，“新来的朋友，我敬一杯好了。”他笑得张扬又自然，他也参透了V的演技，这比想象中的要简单啊——只要你觉得，你不是过错一方就好了。

V看着他，微微扬起了嘴角，“恭敬不如从命。”

他优雅地举起酒杯，送到他的面前，轻轻碰了一下，转头喝下了所有剩下的酒液，拿干干净净的杯底展示到Nero的眼前，脸上依旧带着自如的神情。

“够义气。”Nero也晃了晃自己空了的酒杯，瘫坐在椅子上，有些模糊的眼睛里，V的模样仿佛和四年前一模一样。

  
他自由得就像广场上的流萤，那是什么样的灵魂才会如此美丽？Nero痴迷他，痴迷他念诵诗句时每一个音调，他躺在他的膝上，在午后树荫下听着那些诗句，觉得这便是天堂的模样。

他的手指总是冰凉，在炎热的天气里也冰凉，他就像一块火热的冰，瘦削的骨架里藏着令人惊叹的热情，他笑的时候比不笑的时候更好看，也正是因此他才鲜少微笑......他尝尝嘲笑、哂笑、冷笑，可Nero知道，他发自内心地微笑的时候，是那么好看，他也会沉醉也会沉迷，他也会不能自保不由自由.......

然而，这都是幻象了。盛夏的暴雨终于在秋日的晨风中停歇，那些湿热的空气都蒸发不见，成为了你昨日衣衫上淡淡的味道，再找寻不见了......

“如果你的前任现在约你出去，你会同意吗？”

这个问题抛给了V。

在他犹豫的瞬间，男孩站起了身来，一下凑到他的面前，拿走了他的酒杯，咕嘟咕嘟喝了干净。

人们都看着Nero，不明白 他在做什么。

“你干什么，Nero？”

“我们别为难新朋友了，我替他干了，大家放过他吧。”

男孩看着V，露出了得意的微笑，仿佛他在这场游戏里获得了一次伟大胜利。

V看着他，笑容玩味，“谢谢你了，Nero。”

“不客气。”Nero摆了摆手，看着V的眼睛已经因为酒精染上了红血丝，“下次一起玩。”

V点了点头，把这场戏演得绝妙。

夏天是在一个瞬间结束的，仿佛是宿醉醒来，带着狂欢和痛苦的一点灰烬，头晕目眩。

他什么也没说，什么也没留下。

只留下了……

只留下了Nero。

Nero其实喝多了，回家的路上，回忆和酒精一起慢慢发酵，他才觉得有些上头。该死啊，不过他觉得这样也好，回去倒头就睡，就会什么都不记得了。

他的视线模糊脚步晃荡，只有一个影子越来越清楚。他揉了揉眼睛，靠着电线杆歇了一会儿，却还是发现，他清醒着，清醒地可怕。

远处便利店的灯光还亮着，示意着他可以去买上些解酒的果汁和填饱明天肚子的三明治。

  
你会答应吗？

如果我叫你出来的话，你会答应吗？

你叫我呢？

我会答应吗？

Nero迷迷糊糊地想着，看着货架上琳琅满目的三明治，随便挑了一个，走向了结账台。

忽然，他看见了另一只手，戴着那个戒指，拿着瓶矿泉水。

“不好意思。”他后退了几步。

“没关系，你先吧。”Nero让了身位，抬头却看到，那人并不陌生。

“真巧啊。”V说。

Nero点了点头，依旧让开着身位。

  
“我问你，最后那个问题，你怎么回答？”便利店外面，Nero开口问他。V的一点尊敬和礼貌让他狂妄起来，想在这没人的地方试探一下他的演技。

“你喝醉了，Nero。”V摇了摇头，抱着双臂，如此的反应更让火焰在男孩心头更盛。

“不，你告诉我，就告诉我一个人，撒谎还是真话，随便你。”男孩撑着墙壁，一副不会轻易放弃的样子。他的脸上已然泛起了红晕，眼睛直直地看着V，布满了血丝，而他的下巴也在微微发抖。

“别着急，kid，在这个之前，你还想知道别的事情吗？”V从容地笑了笑，走近了一步，来到了Nero的面前，说出的话语在空气中腾起白茫茫的雾气。

“我不想知道。”Nero固执地摇了摇头，“我问你，你和我回去吗？”

他有些颤抖的声音仿佛在冬夜里握着一把冰棱做武器……

V看着他，眼里许是有同情许是有无奈。

“走吧。”他的声音微弱得像一片无辜的雪花，路灯光照在他的身上。今天可是平安夜呢。

Nero有些清醒了……

在得到这个象征胜利的答案后，他感受到了前所未有的失败。

  
“我没想到会再见你。”

在他小小的出租屋里，暖黄的灯光落在他们带着雪花的外套上，Nero把塑料袋里的果汁拿了出来。

“我也没想到。“V自说自话地给自己开了一瓶，抬起了头，“看来你还没有恨透了我。”

“切—”尼禄冷笑了一下，给V拿上了一个杯子。

酸甜的味道洗刷着嗓子里的灼热，但这清凉也让人反胃。尼禄看清了V的模样，黑色毛衣下的身形依旧瘦削，而他的黑发也更长面色更苍白，高领藏着他脖颈上的美丽肌肤，有理由推测，这是欲盖弥彰的手段——他一贯如此。

然而他最高明的骗术在于让人心甘情愿。

尼禄曾经无数次幻想他们再见面，他要如何把那些痛苦加倍奉还，他要如何让他的心也碎成粉末……他想过无数次，在无数次的想象里胜利过无数次，他幻想……

V会祈求他的原谅…

而现在，尼禄有些清醒了。

“酒醒了，我给你打车送你回去吧。“他低声说。

“已经不清白了，何必骗自己呢？”他目光一转，轻佻无比。

Nero冷笑了一下，“我改变主意了。”

“你这是在作弄我吗？”V站起了身来，指节撑着桌子。

“不管你他妈的怎么想，我改变主意了，我请你出去，请你不要再出现了。”

“你这是在作弄我。”V重复着，毫不退让，仿佛相当在意。

“不可以吗？”Nero反问了一句，“彼此彼此吧。”

看着男孩眼里的凛冽神色，V明白了这便是他的苦果。没错，是这样的，彼此彼此，相互作弄。

Nero是世界上最天真的人，所以与他相爱，你永远立于不败之地。他爱你不作保留，这让人着迷也让人害怕。

  
“我他妈的就是个傻瓜！”

男孩越说越响，几近颤抖起来。

“你永远都是聪明的，你知道怎么做对你最好，但我他妈的就是不知道，请你不要出现了，你永远不会道歉的，你永远不会犯错的，我又犯了一个错误，你嘲笑我，然后消失，好吗！就像你从前做的那样！”

他大吵大嚷着，对着那个无动于衷，神情近乎怜悯的人，越是气愤也越是软弱，像个撑得只剩薄薄一层的气球。

V没有说话没有反驳，任凭男孩发泄完了怒气。

“对不起，Nero。”V平静地说。

“是你问我，我会和你回来吗？我的答案是是。”

“仅仅如此。” 几个简单的音节让他的喉咙发紧，说出这话的时候，V觉得自己正在下坠。

  
而你我都知道，世界上没有这样清白的答案。

  
“你可以惩罚我，报复我。”

他墨绿色深海幽灵一般的眼睛直直地看着男孩，默默地解开领口的扣子。

红墓的圣诞节到来了，在静谧的深夜里悄然到来、没有圣诞老人的麋鹿也没有烟囱里的礼物。

V看着窗外那盏路灯，默默地说了一句，“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。”

身边的人居然答应了他一声。

“谢谢。”V笑了笑。

“不客气。”Nero默默地翻了个身。

“我没犯下什么错误吧。”V坐起了身来，赤 luo着，迈着苍白修长的双腿走到了自己的外套边，拿出了打火机和香烟。

“可以抽吗？”

“给我一支。”

“你什么时候学会的？”V扔给了Nero。

男孩一下接住了，叼进了嘴里，含糊地挤出几个字。

“你走以后。”

尼古丁按摩着神经，他们大概都获得了片刻的宁静。两个人在一起抽烟就不会谁嫌弃谁。V观察着Nero抽烟的样子，就好像看到了某个少年偶像抽烟一样得奇怪。

“有什么好看的？”Nero注意到了他的凝视。

“只是觉得，这仿佛不该是你做的事情。”

“非得事事都由你来教我吗？”Nero冷笑了一下，吐出了眼圈。

“并非如此。”V摇了摇头，他想尝尝烟草味道的Nero，但他知道，他已经失去了这么做的权利了。

  
天快亮了。

路灯的荧光显得越发可笑。烟头泡在了饮料杯里，像溺水的苍蝇。身边的人也没有睡着过。

一个从来不能相信自己也会被爱的人，在逐渐相信这一事实的过程中，未免也会害怕。而害怕的时候，人自然想逃走。

“得走了。”V说了一声。

“为什么要走？”Nero的问题让V有些惊讶。

“因为，不得不走。”

“蹩脚。”Nero骂了一句。

V轻笑了一下，“的确。”

“更蹩脚的是我。”Nero轻轻叹了口气。

“可不要傻乎乎地原谅我哦。”V翻过了身来，看着他。

“不会的，打死不会。”Nero摇了摇头，“这辈子也不会。”

  
过了一会儿，男孩拉住了他的手。

  
“Truth or Dare？”


End file.
